Doctor Who Song of the Sirens, w Hannah Montana
by Chloe Stewart
Summary: When 15 year old Miley Stewart and her friend Lily hide from a crowd of fans in a weird blue box, they end up getting caught up in an adventure involving malevolent aliens, Time Lords, and the King of Rock and Roll himself! Features Tenth Doctor & Martha
1. Prologue: Miley Stardust

"Oh, I can't wait to get home and into a nice bubble bath," Fifteen-year-old Miley Stewart said as she pulled off her wig. "Was this really the best night we could perform here?"

"Ah, come on," her father Robby Ray said as he handed her a towel. "It's not that bad."

"Daddy," she replied firmly. "The ticket said Egg Tossing contest at Hannah Montana!"

"They might have mistype a word or two on the tickets," he told his daughter as they walked to her dressing room.

"Ya think," she said sarcastically. "We'll meet you down at the limo in fifteen minutes."

She strolled into her dressing room to see the familiar form of her best friend Lilly midway through polishing off a toppings-laden chili dog.

"Great show Miley," she said as Miley tossed off her outer layers of clothes to jump into her shower.

"Are you kidding," Miley sighed. "I look worse than the time Uncle Earl tried to turn his tool shed into a chicken coop!"

About fifteen minutes later, the two girls, donned in disguise stepped out into what they thought was an empty backstage hallway.

"Hannah, Hannah," several voices cried out as they turned around a corner. "Autograph! T-Shirt! Marry Me!"

"Run," Miley shouted as she and Lilly darted back towards and across the stage, taking the most secretive route they could to avoid the crowds behind them. Before too long, they found themselves stuck in the parking lot on the other side of the stadium, sandwiched right between two more crowds. Taking advantage of the momentary lack of attention they were getting, the friends snuck into a nearby alley. Backing up against a dumpster, the girls fell on their butts as they backed into a large object behind them. Lilly glanced up to see this old blue box sitting against the dumpster, looking rather out of place.

"Quick, in here," she said as she grabbed Miley and the two slid into the box. The moment they entered, their eyes fell open in shock. Expecting the small, but secret interior of an old wooden box, they instead found themselves on what appeared to be a spaceship.

"Wow, is this what I think it is," Miley whispered as the girls tiptoed around the massive machine in the center of the room.

"Miley, I think we just made contact with aliens," Lily whispered. Suddenly, a jiggle at the front doors caught the girls off guard, and horrified. Thinking quickly, they dove behind a couch nearby; hoping to avoid the gaze of what was surely the owner of this strange ship.

"Ok, the 900 year old thing I can buy, the aliens and all that," a girl's London accent said as steps entered the box. "But there is no way you wrote that song."

"Martha, why would I lie," an English voice replied. "Mind you, I didn't do much work with the steps. That was all Richard there."

"You are so full of it," Martha replied with a chuckle. "I suppose the planet Transylvania's real too?"

"It most certainly is," her companion replied. "Course it's actually in the Ballifritz Galaxy, but that lyric didn't sound quite so sweet. I can take you, if you like. They have this amazing festival there during the eclipse of the sixth moon, candies that just melt in your mouth…"

"Maybe later," Martha replied with a giggle. Glancing between each other, Miley and Lily shared a single unspoken thought.

_These aliens are weirder than we thought! _

Gulping silently to herself, Miley slowly peered over the edge of the couch at the craft's crew. She was startled to see, not two bug-eyed purple people eaters, but rather two rather normal looking people. The woman standing to her right facing the odd sculpture in the middle of the room was Martha, Miley figured to herself. She was dressed somewhat oddly, like a maid but with bad makeup and slightly tattered clothes. Miley glanced in the direction of Martha's gaze to see a man, probably in his mid thirties dressed in a black suit and ragged white shirt. He was bald, from the looks of it, with long mangy blond hair. Looking slightly closer, she could see a seam.

"A wig," she whispered without thinking. She quickly cupped her hand quickly over her mouth, afraid she had been heard. If she had, the man gave no hint of it as he manically moved around the odd sculpture, twisting a knob here and pulling a lever there.

"Right, then," he said to Martha, as he gazed into the sculpture, as if trying to see some deeper meaning. "There's this fantastic concert in the 23rd Century. Absolutely best music in the whole millennium-Well, it's not bad-Well, _It's not bad.._."

Suddenly, with a deep lunge, the room tilted violently to one side. A deep bell began to sound as the man frantically began messing with the knobs and buttons and such on the sculpture.

"What's happening, Doctor," Martha asked urgently.

"Something's wrong with the calculations," her companion replied. "The TARDIS has more weight than she should, somewhere between 150 to 200 pounds that shouldn't be here!"

"With the size of this place," Martha asked. "Does that really make a difference?"

"Normally, no," he answered as he slid around the sculpture. "Only takes a moment of calculation, but forget to do that, and she goes all wibbly-wobbly and knocks out the navigation!"

With a sickening drop, the room suddenly went level again, and it felt like it fell off the top of a building. With a stunning crash, the mechanical; noises filling the air stopped, and the man wiped his brow.

"Are we ok," Martha asked, looking around a bit warily.

"Well we've landed," the man said. "Now the next step is to deal with the extra weight."

He glanced towards the couch and cleared his throat.

"You'd better come on out now, whoever you are." He pronounced. "If you want a fight, I'd like to get it out of the way quickly so I can get to fixing the temporal gyroframe!"

Miley glanced down at Lilly, who shrugged softly. Biting her lip, she slowly rose to her feet and walked back in front of the couch. She looked between the man and Martha nervously as she approached. She noticed Martha looking at her with a look of shock. She looked back at the man, who had a look of extreme confusion on his face. Clearly, Miley's was not the face he expected to see.

"Lola, I think the hiding ship has sailed," Miley told her friend, who slowly rose to join Miley.

"What," he asked, stunned.

"Wait a minute," Martha said, her right hand slightly pointing at Miley. "Aren't you…"

"What," the man asked, this time more confused and with a little more emphasis.

"I'm Hannah Montana," Miley said softly, and with a slightly nervous smirk.

"What," the man asked one more time, in complete shock.

* * *

David Tennant

Freema Agyeman

* * *

Doctor Who

* * *

Song of the Sirens

By Chloe Stewart

* * *

Guest Starring

Miley Cyrus

Emily Osment


	2. Chapter One: Just Like You

"We're really sorry," Miley said softly, eyes on the verge of fearful tears. "We didn't mean to break into your spaceship."

"Please don't probe us," Lily said with a meek tone.

"Probe you," the man asked, scratching his head. "Why would we do that?"

"Well that's what aliens do, isn't it," Miley asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"We're not exactly little green men," Martha said with a light snicker. "I'm from London, myself."

"Then why do you have a spaceship," Lilly asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

"That would be me," the man said, with a wave and a bit of a cocky grin. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. Kind of forgot the introductions, rude of me, but then again I'm not the stowaway, am I?"

"And I'm Martha Jones," his companion stated, casting a bit of an agitated look towards the Doctor. She smiled at the girls and held her hand out in a gesture of friendship. "I'm such a big fan of yours. I really wish I had my copy of _Live_ so I could get your autograph!"

"It's nice to meet you," Miley said with a nervous smile. "This is Lola, my best friend."

"Wow talk about coincidence," Lily whispered. "All the flying saucers out there and you end up in the one with fans."

"Ok two things," The Doctor said with an animated tone. "First of all, I'm sorry but I've never heard of you, and second, it's not a flying saucer. It's called a TARDIS, for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Now then, I'll just fix up the main temporal centirfugator, and we'll take you home."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small wand. Pointing it at the sculpture in the middle, a blue light and a shrill sound emanated towards the sculpture. Suddenly, with a bit of sparks, it began to smoke.

"What was that," Martha asked with a bit of confusion on her face.

"Well, it seems the extra weight caused us to touch down just a bit too hard," the Doctor began to rattle off as he fiddled with the sculpture. "And just a bit too quickly, which means the chronisynchronicter didn't get a chance to properly reboot and centralize around the new focal access point."

He glanced up to see three ladies who stared at him with completely blank expressions.

Licking his lips he rubbed his chin and started over.

"Basically, I knocked out the GPS, and we're completely lost," he said with a tone that one might use to explain the source of a television show to a child. "But no matter. We'll just poke our heads out, find out where we are, and then we'll whirl back around and drop off the kids and get back on course."

He leaped to his feet and rushed to the door. He doubled back after a couple of seconds.

"We'd better change first," he muttered as he pulled the wig off.

* * *

"You're on in five, kid," Sam Phillips told his newest sign-up. "You got your music ready?"

"It's all up here, Mr. Phillips," the young twenty-year-old Elvis Presley told him as he gestured to his head. "I don't read music, but I know what I like."

"Well, you're the artist, kid," Phillips said with a smirk. "Now get in there and make me like it!"

The young man smiled as he stepped into the recording studio. This had all come so suddenly for him. He went into a studio to make his mom a birthday present, and suddenly recording bigwigs were chasing him down for an album. There was no way this could last, but he was sure gonna enjoy the ride while it lasted.

"So you think this boy will serve the purpose," an airy female voice whispered behind Phillips.

"Look lady," Phillips said agitated. "You told me you needed someone the kids could relate too, and I think I did pretty well. Why don't you let me do my job so you can stage your show?"

"You had better be right about this, human," the voice said in a disconcertingly flat tone. "Or you'll be composing your last symphony…"

* * *

"Let's see now, blue sky, one sun, that helps narrow it down," the Doctor said as he stepped out of the blue box. He looked rather handsome in his brown pinstripe suit and trainers, Miley thought to herself. Of course, Martha's crimson leather jacket would look much cuter on her. Rather hesitantly, Miley and Lily followed the Doctor, their eyes filled with complete shock.

"Yeah, that first trip will do that to you," Martha whispered to the girls with a bit of a giggle. "You get used to it rather quick though."

"Ah, now that really helps narrow it down," the Doctor said with a bright tone. "If I'm not mistaken that tree is home to a pair of rather beautiful buntings, and this one looks to be the roost of a rather upset goldfinch."

"What is he talking about," Lily asked with a slightly vacant look on her face.

"Those are birds," Miley said with a sudden flash of understanding. She noticed everyone suddenly looking at her. "When I was six, Uncle Earl accidentally cost Jackson the soap box derby when he used his racer to catch a polecat. Daddy made us sit in a bush for six hours so Jackson could get a Bird watching badge instead."

Suddenly, her eyes lit up as a thought hit her. The Doctor smirked as he noticed this.

"Those are birds from Tennessee," she said with a smile. "That must be where we landed!"

"That's good," the Doctor said approvingly. "Now if we could just figure out when we are, we can get moving."

"What do you mean when," Lilly asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

"What did you think I meant when I said the T stood for Time," The Doctor asked with a slightly sarcastic tone. "Now then, if there are no other questions, _Allons-y_!"

Hands thrust into his pockets, he cut a path forward through a thicket of trees. Within a few minutes, the group found themselves at a street. They had landed in the middle of a city park by the looks of it. The cars looked like classics, and the Doctor seemed to be casting a slightly boyish glance at this red convertible in particular. Miley gazed around at some of the people who were walking past, casting slightly disapproving tones.

"Someone should arrest those girls for such vulgar attire," she heard one old woman mutter. "Are Negroes even supposed to be in this side of town?"

She glanced up in shock at Martha, who seemed to be brushing it off.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," she said with a slight smirk. "When that old crab is struggling to finish her breakfast, we'll be hitting the nightclubs."

"At least that answers the question of when," the Doctor said firmly. "That Corvette over there is a beauty. One of the first off the lines, from the looks of the bumper. Judging by the odometer, I would guess we are at some point between 1953 and 1955."

"Something like July 18, 1953," Lilly said sort of flatly.

"Could very well be," the Doctor affirmed, slightly puzzled. "What makes you say that?"

Lilly held out a copy of a newspaper she was holding.

"Found it over on that bench," she said with a shrug.

The Doctor took it and glanced at it. Sitting on the cover in the middle were the words "Memphis Press-Simitar" and "July 18, 1953".

"Well, I guess that's one way of doing it," The Doctor said slightly embarrassed. Suddenly, his attention focused. "Hold on, July 18, Memphis! Ohm this is unbelievable!"

"What's so great about today," Martha asked.

"It just so happens," The Doctor said with an animated voice. "Right now, a very talented young man is about to cut his first record. You might have heard of him, Went by Elvis, made millions, had a fondness for peanut butter…"

Miley smirked to herself. The Doctor looked just like Oliver did before she had told him her secret. Course, her face wasn't too much better she supposed.

"Oh we have got to go," Martha said imploringly.

"But what about the rug rats," the Doctor asked. Miley hated being referred to in the third person. "Just because we happen to land at a pivotal moment in American musical history doesn't mean we suddenly bop playing looky-loo to the top of our lists!"

All three ladies gave him quite a look.

"Well, I suppose since we're already here," he said, rubbing his neck. "But this is it. We go, we peek, we come back and you girls go home. Deal?"

"Deal," Miley said with a smile.


	3. Chapter Two: The King and I

"Can we hurry up," the Doctor asked, impatiently tapping his fingers on the TARDIS' console. "Once in a lifetime opportunities like this don't exactly just wait around.

Back in the wardrobe, a massive pile of clothes was quickly beginning to develop in the middle of the room.

"Oh hold your horses," Miley called back. "It's not every day we get to meet the King, and there's just not the greatest selection back here to choose from!"

"Greatest selection," the Doctor asked, as he walked into the room exasperated. "This wardrobe contains more than 200,000 individual clothing items from about sixty thousand different civilizations and a hundred different historical eras?"

"Typical boy," Lilly said with a sigh. "Just don't get how important it is for us to look our best."

"I swear next time, I'm gonna ask a gerbil to travel with me," the Doctor muttered as he threw his hands up in the air and he left the room.

"How does this look," Miley asked, as she tried on a nice pink sweater with white stripes on the cuffs, tucked into a white skirt with a bit of bustle.

"You look like my grandma," Lily said with a chuckle.

"That's kind of the point," Martha reminded her. "But, what about this?"

She handed a simple black jumper to Miley, who slipped it on.

"Does make a nice accent," Miley agreed. "I'm thinking it might be smarter to go without the wigs."

"Wigs," Martha asked confused. She understood a bit as Miley and Lily both took their hair off.

"My real name is Miley Stewart," Miley said as she straightened her normal brown hair out.

"I'm Lilly Truscott," Lily said with a slightly bubbly tone as she tried on a pastel green skirt.

"I keep the secret so I can have a normal life," Miley explained as she applied a lighter shade of lipstick. "I didn't want to only be known as this big star."

"I guess that would be nice," Martha said as she fixed her eyeliner. "Traveling with the Doctor doesn't exactly lend you to a normal life."

"Oy," the Doctor said in feigned offence as he reentered the room. "It's got to be better seeing the cosmos than sitting around watching _Countdown_ with a tray of chips. Mind you, when they still used newspaper, I could see it. Anyway, we'd better get going if we don't want to miss him."

* * *

"That's beautiful, kid," Phillips told his client as he tinkered with a few settings on the mixer. "When this gets put to press, you're gonna be the biggest ladies' man this side of St. Louis!" 

"Ah, heck Mr. Phillips," Elvis said with a smirk. "I got my momma to take care of, and she's more than enough lady for me, at least for right now."

"Ehh you say that now," Phillips replied with a chuckle. "But I'm telling ya, it won't be any time at all!"

"Oh Sweet Niblets," a girl's voice cried out in back. "He's even cuter in person!"

Both men glanced up to see two teenage girls come into the room giggling, followed by a black woman and a man in a tight suit.

"Boy, Mr. Phillips," Elvis said with a smirk. "When you say something, you really mean it."

"Yeah," Phillips said, a little uneasily. He regained his composure and wandered over to the group. "Listen, mister, I don't what you're doin' here, but this is a private session!"

"Oh, didn't you get the memo," the man said in an English voice. "We're here to record an album! We cleared it with your secretary last week."

"Funny," Phillips said skeptically. "Somehow she forgot to tell me."

"Oh, bother," the man replied. "Well, it's a good thing I carry everything in triplicate, then."

He held out a small form on which Phillips saw a session written down and signed with his secretary's signature.

"Well this appears to be in order," Phillips said, clearing his throat. "Sorry about this, we'll get cleaned up and out of your hair.

"Oh that's quite all right," the man replied. "Tell you what, why don't you go get a cup of coffee, and I'll finish recording with this young man."

"All right," Phillips said, somewhat unsure of himself. "I'd better talk to that bloody secretary, anyway."

He brushed past the small group rubbing his head. He muttered to himself a bit as he headed for a nearby break room where the smell of fresh coffee assailed his senses. As he stirred in a bit of creamer, a feminine hiss behind him caused him to jump.

"Why are you not recording, human," the voice said.

"Relax, will ya," Phillips said agitated. "I got a guy in there workin' with the kid now."

"You were told to personally oversee the process," the voice said disapprovingly. "Were we not clear?"

"Crystal, lady," he retorted. "Look why do you care anyway, as long as the kid gets his tune on vinyl?"

"Oh my God," a shriller more human voice screamed behind them. Phillips turned in shock to see his secretary Gladys in pure abject terror looking at his companion. With a sickening lurch, he felt the air rush past him as his companion swept upon the woman.

"No wait a second," he began, but his voice was droned out by the piercing shriek of Gladys as she was engulfed.

* * *

"His voice sounds so pure," Miley said, her eyes misting over a bit as she listened to Elvis sing. "I've never heard it without all that scratchiness before." 

"Well, that is one of the fringe benefits to time travel," the Doctor said with a grin. "Who needs hi-def, when you've got live-def?"

"How did you get that paperwork filled out," Lilly asked him.

"Good question," the Doctor said approvingly. "I'd forgotten how full of curiosity the young ones could be."

"Oh and what does that make me," Martha asked sarcastically.

"Well, you tend to figure a lot out on your own, Martha," the Doctor said with a smile. "That's why I love having you around!"

"Sure," Martha said, unsure whether or not the Doctor meant it or was backpedaling.

"Anyway, back on topic," he continued. "Slightly psychic paper. Shows whatever the holder wants it to."

"How does that sound, Mister," Elvis called from the next room.

"Oh, absolutely brilliant, Mister Presley," The Doctor said, whirling around. "Why don't you take five so you can hear for yourself?"

Elvis smiled as he came out of the booth, setting his guitar against the stool as he left.

"I don't think I caught your name," he said, holding his hand out to the Doctor.

"Right, I can be so rude sometimes" the Doctor said sheepishly. "I'm the Doctor; this is Martha, Lilly..."

"And I'm," Miley began as she approached Elvis. "I'm Muh…muh…"

"Well it's good to meet you, Muhmuh," Elvis said with a smile. "So why do they call you Doctor?"

"Actually, there's a really good story behind that," the Doctor replied. "It all began when…"

He was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream from down the hall. He glanced at Martha with a look on his face that made it clear that was their cue. They darted out of the room and down the hall, leaving the girls and Elvis to catch up. Quick as a dime, they were in the break room, the Doctor kneeling over the body of a woman on the ground, a bit of blood coming out of her ears.

"Tell me Martha," the Doctor said softly. "What does this look like to you?"

"Well the blood coming out of her ears looks like her ear drums popped," Martha said, examining the woman.

"Good, that makes sense," the Doctor said. "But why is there no tissue from the drum itself visible?"

Martha's nose scrunched in confusion as she leaned in close.

"That doesn't make any sense," she said, her brain racking itself trying to figure out this significance of it.

"Oh come on, Doctor Jones," the Doctor said, rising to his feet. "You need to look at the bigger picture! When was the last time you heard of somebody gong unconscious from popped ear drums?"

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"They didn't pop, so much as imploded," he said, hands gesturing in explanation. "The wound was driven directly into her brain, giving her quite literally a splitting migraine."

"What on Earth would do this," Miley asked in shock as she came in from behind.

"Not quite so sure it is," the Doctor said with a steel tone.

"So you mean," Martha began.

"Looks like our flight just got a lay over," the Doctor finished.


	4. Chapter Three: Work This Out

"Ok, first things first," the Doctor said, jumping to his feet. "Miley, I need you to go find a phone and dial an ambulance."

"Don't you think it's a little late to dial 112," Martha said quizzically.

"It's to get some equipment here so you can examine this young lady," the Doctor explained. "Problem with a situation like this is the sonic would quite simply burn out the evidence of what caused the implosion. Until they get here, see if you can find any sort of record of what happened here, witnesses, maybe even a recording if it's not too early. Lily, now you've got the most important job of all."

"Eep," Lily said softly, her face washing over with worry.

"I need you to go find the nearest Chinese restaurant."

"That's it," she said, her nose scrunching in confusion.

"Well since there won't be any good tea-houses for a few decades on this side of the pond," the Doctor explained. "That's the best place to go to get some tea that's not total rubbish."

"I know just the place," Elvis said with a smirk. "Follow me, little lady."

* * *

"Ya didn't have to kill her," Phillips yelled at his companion. "Man, I got dinner with her family this weekend, too."

"Your appetite is of no concern to us," she said with a scornful hiss. "We must finish the recording."

"Are ya kiddin'," he replied with complete shock. "Now that her big can is lyin' there in that break room, we ain't gonna be able to get twenty feet in front o' that joint!"

"We do not need to enter the studio," she hissed. "Looks like the little prince will come to us."

Phillips glanced up to see Elvis and one of the kids rushing out of the studio and down the street.

"Get the boy," his companion said with a bit of a snarl. "I will deal with the girl."

* * *

"See the thing that puzzles me most," the Doctor said, rubbing his head. "Why would someone go to all the trouble of keeping themselves secret just to blow it in so open of a manner?"

"You don't think this was just a shock of discovery thing," Miley asked. "I know keeping secrets can kind of make you a bit antsy."

"Miley, you hide being a pop star," the Doctor said flatly. "They're trying to keep secret the concept of aliens taking over the Earth."

"A bit like apples and oranges," she replied meekly.

"More like apples and a nice piece of toast with some marmalade," the Doctor said, trailing off a bit. "Mind you, that wouldn't be so bad right now…"

"Doctor," Martha called him to attention.

"Right, sorry," he said, reaching into his pocket and producing a pair of black spectacles. "See, if someone has the technology and the know-how to venture billions and trillions of light-years across the galaxy to infiltrate a world like this, they tend to be a bit more discreet with their attacks."

"So we wouldn't see them coming," Martha said. "Then why did we hear them this time."

"Attacks, killing strikes, those are easy, but you try to do something else at the same time," the Doctor said, staring intently at the woman. "Suddenly, it's not so easy to concentrate on keeping it secret."

He rubbed his hands and touched the woman's temples.

"Come on," he whispered into her ear. "It was just loud, you're fine, just wake up."

Suddenly, the woman shot upright, her eyes open with a vacant stare. The Doctor smiled as he reached for the psychic paper.

"There, now how are you feeling," he said warmly. "I'm with Memphis Emergency. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember was?"

She opened her mouth, as if beginning to speak. But words were not what came out. Everyone had to cover their ears as this horrifying noise came from her mouth. It sounded like a melody, but with disconnected notes and a straining voice. Reaching into his pocket, the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and adjusted the focus. Pointing it at the woman, he turned it on, and she fell unconscious again.

* * *

"Thank you," Lily said with a smile as she took the tea from the waiter. Elvis sighed playfully as he handed some bills to the cashier. Once they were all settled up, the two left the restaurant and walked down the urban street.

"Thanks for paying," Lily said with a smile. "I forgot my purse."

"That's all right little lady," Elvis said with a chuckle. "My mama didn't raise me to let the lady pick up the check."

Lily giggled a bit as they passed under a street lamp. Suddenly, it exploded above them, causing Lily to stumble forward, dropping the tea. Elvis quickly rushed over and began to help her up when something scaly wrapped around his foot and tossed him into the air. With a sickening lurch, he hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him.

"Would ya calm down," Phillips said, rushing in and trying to tend to Elvis. "He ain't gonna be much use to ya if he's laid up in a hospital bunk!"

"Mr. Philips," Elvis said, groggily. "What's goin' on?"

"I'm sorry kid," Phillips said, taking his hat off. "I didn't have a choice."

"Save your sniveling, human," his companion hissed out.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, Lily looked up to see the shape of their attacker etched out by the dim glow of the surrounding street lights. Lying around Lily and leading into the figure was a long serpent's tail, which faded into what looked like a normal woman's body covered with scales. A forked tongue ran over cobalt blue lips as an intense amber glow from the middle of its eyes gazed between the humans. Taking it all in, Lily screamed.

"Shut her up," the creature ordered Phillips, who immediately went over to Lily and clasped his hands over her mouth.

"What are you," Elvis asked with utter confusion.

"I am Sissillia of Sarassoth," the creature said proudly. "Fourth Commander for the Rassissi, flagship of the Sirenaga Armada. Not that it will matter to you in the slightest! Phillips, take the boy, by force if you need to."

"Wait a minute," Elvis said, staggering to his feet. "If you promise to not hurt her, I'll come willingly."

Sissillia's eyes glowed intensely on him, as if trying to dig out some inner secret he was hiding.

"Like you have a choice," she said, as she lashed her tail out around his waist, carrying him onwards. "Phillips, finish the girl."

"You monster," Elvis spat as he struggled to escape. Unfortunately, her grasp was too strong and she quickly slithered out of sight.

Moving with a slow, fortified jaunt, Phillips approached Lily. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at her.

"Sorry, kid," he said as his finger began to clench the trigger.

"Then why would you do it," a familiar voice said behind him. He turned quickly around to see the Doctor leaning up against a light post. "I mean, honestly is killing a little girl really going to make your goal that much easier?"

"I have no choice," Phillips said through gritted teeth. "I'm just followin' orders."

"That's always the line, isn't it," the Doctor said with disdain. "Last guy I met with a gun on a little girl said that too. Certainly didn't stop him from yanking her out of the secret annex. Somehow, that sort of excuse just doesn't hold true."

"I'm sorry," Phillips replied, eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I," the Doctor said, holding up the sonic and pointing it at the gun. Clenching his finger, Phillips pulled the trigger, and the gun exploded in his hand. Covered with ash and some burns, he fell to the ground.

"Will he be okay," Lily asked, shakily rising to her feet.

"Well I'm afraid it'll be a while before he looks quite as handsome," the Doctor replied. "But he should pull through in flying colors-well in good shape-well decent shape. Anyway, we need to get back to the studio. Where's Elvis."

"She took him," Lily said, her voice weak. "The snake-woman took him."

"Snake-woman," The Doctor said, his eyes focusing on her. "What snake-woman."

"She said she was from something called the Sirenado Army," Lily said, her brow straining to remember.

"The Sirenaga Armada is on Earth," the Doctor said, his voice barely above a mutter. His eyes became haunted, almost as if he was focusing on some far-off memory. "Oh, sweet niblets."


	5. Chapter Four: Here We Go Again

"Aside from the ears," Martha said, taking off her stethoscope as she rose to her feet. "There is nothing physically wrong with her."

"Nor would there be," the Doctor said as he entered the room, Lily behind him. One look at her friend and Miley knew something was wrong.

"What happened," she asked. "Where's Elvis?"

"She just took him," Lily said, her voice drained and hushed. "She just came out of nowhere and now he's gone."

"Which unfortunately is not our biggest problem at the moment," the Doctor said, grabbing a blanket to wrap around Lily. "If the Sirenaga are here, then we need to find out what they're after."

"I take it you found the aliens then," Martha said, jotting down a couple of notes on a clipboard.

"Oh yes," the Doctor replied. "They're pretty nasty ones at that. They're a band of pirates with the strength and numbers to rival the naval fleets of half the planets that adhere to the Shadow Proclamation. Quite unique actually, as they're the only space-faring civilization that runs their mathematics off of tones."

"You mean like the Carrionites," Martha asked, recalling their adventure with the Bard.

"Not exactly," the Doctor said, pulling his hands out of his pockets to better explain. "More like the pieces of words than actual words. Oh, I know how to explain it. It's like scat instead of normal jazz."

"They sing their math," Miley asked, her nose scrunched in confusion.

"Well I suppose you could say they sing their numbers," the Doctor said, slightly exasperated.

"I don't know how you can call that singing," Miley said, her eyes wide with disgust. "I haven't heard anything that bad since the original recording of Lily's present to her mom."

"It wasn't that bad," Lily protested. "Course I have to admit you did make it sound better."

"What," the Doctor said, slightly quizzically. After Miley explained the incident with Lily's mother's birthday present, his eyes lit up like Christmas morning. He swept her up in a hug. "Miley you're a genius!"

"What did I do," she asked, shocked from the sudden animation.

"It's very simple," the Doctor explained as he moved to the secretary's head. "Martha, help me carry her."

"Where are we taking her to," Martha asked, with a slight aggravation. Charming as it was, the Doctor's tendency to skip over the details of his plans could get a little trying.

"We've got to press some vinyl," the Doctor explained. "Right now, she's spitting out noise because the data's encoded. So how do we decode it?"

"A ring out of a Cracker Jack box," Lily suggested.

"Nice thought," the Doctor said with a smirk. "But no- well maybe if it was Little Orphan Annie vintage, but we'll have to settle for the next best thing. Miley, how did you get her song sounding good?"

"My dad worked a bit of magic with the mix-," Miley began to reply, her eyes twinkling with sudden understanding. "Oh, I get it; we give it a little Extreme Mixover, the Lily Edition!"

"Gold star for the pop star," the Doctor said with a smile. "Something we can actually listen to!"

"Genius," Lily agreed. A moment later, she blinked as the unintentional insult dawned on her. "Hey!"

The Doctor and Martha gently laid the woman down on a nearby stretcher and wheeled her quickly off to the recording studio.

* * *

"That simpering fool," Sissillia spat as she observed the unconscious form of Phillips. She returned angrily when he did not report back. With a quick lash of her tail, he was brought back to consciousness.

"Ow, what was that for," he complained as he rubbed his bruised back.

"You let the girl escape," Sissillia spat angrily.

"It ain't my fault, all right," he retorted. "The Doctor did something with that gizmo o' his, and that's the last thing I remember!"

"The Doctor," Sissillia cried, her eyes filled with a sudden rage and fear. "We must complete the plan tonight. He will not deny us again!"

* * *

"How do you know so much about the snakes anyway," Lily asked the Doctor as he frantically switched around circuits on the mixer, occasionally hitting it with a burst of the sonic screwdriver.

"I've dealt with them before," he explained, his voice slightly muffled from holding a few cords in his teeth. "Long time ago, ages in fact. I was a different man back then. Not a day I'm proud of."

"Why," Miley asked, handing a loose wire to him.

"I had only enough time to save Sarah Jane or the Chapman kid," he said, his eyes looking slightly distant. "Managed to keep the computer from booting up by reversing the polarity of the auditory receptors, but it caused him to turn on John himself."

"Wait a minute," Martha asked, looking up at this story. "You don't mean Mark Chapman do you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the Doctor said, quickly trying to change the subject. With a bit of sparks, he shot up from the panel. "Ah, ready to record. Miley, when I give you the go ahead, hit record then cover your ears. That goes for you two as well!"

He replaced Martha at the woman's head and shut the door behind him.

"Now, Miley," he commanded as he leaned in on the woman to bring her around again. Ten minutes later, he left the studio, straightening his hair and gave the signal for the ladies to uncover their ears. With a bit of adjusting and working, he remixed the track and hit play to reveal a rather haunting aria.

"It's so beautiful," Lily said, her eyes beginning to haze over.

"Careful," the Doctor warned. "Focus on my voice. They have a rather hypnotic effect on some people. It basically operates on a subconscious level to alter the motor functions of whoever hears it."

"Like somebody with a remote while you're watching TV," Miley noted.

"Simple, but accurate," the Doctor noted with a smile.

"But what's it saying," Martha asked.

"It sounds like a simple algorithm," the Doctor said, putting his spectacles on. "Like a GPS signal. But there's something else I can't quite make out."

His head cocked back and he closed his eyes to listen.

"Doctor," Miley asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Shh, I'm trying to hear," he replied.

"Doctor," Martha urged slightly stronger.

"One moment," the Doctor insisted, slightly annoyed.

"DOCTOR," Lily yelled.

"What is so important," he sneered, turning back to look at the ladies. Their eyes were wide with fear and looking into the booth. He turned to see the woman standing at the glass, eyes wide and empty, yet filled with a certain level of malevolence that sent a shiver down even his spine.

"Death to the Time Lord," the woman roared, and she leaped through the glass.


	6. Chapter Five: Shout at the Moon

"Run," the Doctor ordered as he lunged towards the door. The group quickly darted through it, and he whirled around and hit the latch with the sonic screwdriver. The door began to flex and shake as the woman struggled to get it open.

"What happened to her," Miley asked. "What's a Time Lord?"

"That would be me," the Doctor explained as he snatched a fire extinguisher off the wall. Just as the woman burst through the door, he let go full blast with the extinguisher. After a few seconds she began coughing severely before collapsing on the ground.

"They know we're here," he said coldly as he nudged the woman with his foot. "Which means we've got to find them quickly."

* * *

"I don't get it," Elvis said as he pulled on the metal cuffs binding his arms to the wall. "Just how is my singing supposed to help you snakes?"

"That is none of your concern," Sissillia hissed. "Start playing."

"Funny," he retorted. "Somehow my heart just ain't in it."

"I'm tellin' ya kid," Phillips warned him. "You don't want to make these dames angry."

"I told you before, Mr. Phillips," Elvis said with a smirk. "There's only one lady's opinion that matters to me, and she doesn't have scales and a tail."

"Or her freedom," Sissillia sneered as one of our crew brought out a woman in shackles.

"Momma," Elvis cried out, falling forward as he shot forward to try to reach her. "Let her go!"

"I suggest you start playing," Sissillia said with an evil grin. "Unless of course you would have us tear her limb from limb."

Teeth gritted, inspiration stuck the young singer, and he raised his pick and began to strum.

"You ain't nothin but a hound dog," he sang, the words almost spitting out of his mouth.

* * *

"Quickly, hand me the Zeus plugs," the Doctor ordered, hand held out to Martha without even looking at her. His spectacle-adorned face was deep in focus on a small satellite-like device. His hands were frantically running over the small device, the short rapid shrills of the sonic screwdriver the only sounds within the studio. Suddenly, with a triumphant surge, he pulled his spectacles off and lifted the device into the air. "At last, my ear is complete again!"

Martha giggled at the comment.

"What is it," Miley asked as she cleaned a bit of a mascara smear form her left cheek.

"It's a reverse protonic neutron flux distributor," the Doctor said with a grin. Realizing the lack of comprehension by his companions, he cleared his throat. "Basically it's an audio mirror, that is, it reflects audio signals."

"So you can trace its source through echo-location like a dolphin sees a rock," Lily said, her eyes dawning with comprehension. At this, everyone's head turned towards her in confusion. "Remember the day after your sleepwalking crisis, when we drank like twenty energy drinks to keep it from happening again?"

"Oh yeah, the Hide and Find Nemo incident," Miley said, smiling at the memory. "We were more wired than the time my Aunt Pearl won that case of Pixie Stix in the theater raffle."

"She's right at any rate," the Doctor interrupted, turning the knobs of the machine as he spoke. "I just need to find the transmission's wavelength, and…a hah! That's it!"

He bounded quickly out of the studio, forcing the ladies to chase after as they raced down the streets of Memphis. The streets were bare and dark, save for the pockets of light from the flickering streetlamps above. As the group raced down the road, a sudden whistling caught Lily's attention. With a confused look on her face, she poked her head into a small radio shop.

"Wait a minute," Miley called, noticing her friend fall behind. Slightly agitated the Doctor stopped and eh and Martha began scanning the area with her, looking for the lost companion.

With a sudden hiss, the radio came alive, and Elvis' voice began to pipe out. Smirking with delight, Lily leaned in to listen. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt uneasy, but the simple rapture of the singer's voice was too hard to ignore. Like a distant foghorn, Miley's voice could be heard whispering, but its presence was too faint to pay attention to.

Miley fell forward slightly as the Doctor held her from running in after Lily. Tuning a couple of knobs on his device, a terrified look overcame him.

"We're too late," he said dejectedly. "The Sirenaga broadcast has started."

"What's wrong with her," Miley asked, tears in her eyes.

"At any given moment, roughly ten percent of the human brain is in use," the Doctor explained. "Something in the broadcast has overwritten itself to fill the excess portions, including all motor functions and relays."

With a stiff movement, Lilly turned and left the shop. As the others watched, she stopped in the middle of the street and turned towards the moon. Her eyes were clouded over, and opening her mouth, she began to croon the disjointed notes the secretary had earlier.

"We need to go," the Doctor insisted. He turned towards the far street. Martha held Miley's should encouragingly, and Miley's bottom lip quivered.

"Lily," she whispered. "I'll save you."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned, and raced after the Doctor.

* * *

"The positioning systems are coming online now," a Sirenaga helmsman informed Sissillia. "Tracking signal will be operational in twenty minutes."

"This is the moment we have been preparing ourselves for," Sissillia proclaimed triumphantly. "Tonight, we will go home!"

"What should we do with the kid," Phillips asked in a meek tone.

"The fate of the humans is no longer our concern," she replied with a condescending glare. "Prepare for termination."

"You can't just kill him," Phillips protested. "If someone snaps outta that trance ya put them in, who else are ya gonna use to fix it?"

"I was not referring to the singer," Sissillia said. With a dawning look of horror in his eyes, Phillips realized what she meant. His mouth began to open to protest, but the words would not come. A pair of Sirenaga slithered to his sides, and dragged him off the board under the wrathful stare of Sissillia.

"Commander," the helmsman called out. "We have a problem!"

"What is it," Sissillia spat angrily. She leaned over the computer, and her eyes filled with rage.

"So the Doctor is making a house call," she sneered. "Let him come. What better way to celebrate the salvation of the Sirenaga Armada than with the destruction of its greatest foe? For Sirenos!"

"For Sirenos," the helmsman cheered.

"For Sirenos," the crew cheered.

"Doctor," Elvis whispered. "I sure hope you know how to put down these lizards."


	7. Chapter Six: I Gotta Go My Own Way

As the group ran, small arcs of electricity began to shoot up to the skies around them. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, Miley noticed the small bolts were coming from houses around them. Getting slightly curious, she approached one of the windows and glanced in.

At the sound of her scream, the Doctor and Martha turned on their feet.

"Right, forgot to warn you not to look in there," the Doctor sighed, as he came up behind her. With a gasp, Martha's went wide as dinner plates. Inside the building, approaching the door was a little girl. Her mouth was open, and the Sirenaga's signal was coming out at full blast, along with wisps of electricity.

"What's doing that," Martha asked the Doctor.

"The Sirenaga transmission is causing these people to acts as miniature radio towers. The electricity is a side effect of the ionization occurring in the air around the signal."

"You mean, Lilly," Miley began to whimper, eyes welling with tears.

"Don't think about that now," the Doctor urged. "We need to focus on shutting it down."

"She's my best friend," Miley yelled in equal parts anger and sorrow. "How can you tell me not to think about that?"

"We shut down the signal, we save Lily," the Doctor said slowly and reassuringly. "Miley Stewart, you have my word. Your best friend will live, and I will get you home."

Looking into his eyes, a great calmness filled her heart. She nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She began to smile, when she heard a hissing sound approaching them. The doctor turned solidly to see a pair of Sirenaga shooting towards them.

"Can we outrun them," Martha asked, her voice slightly squeaking in fear.

"Maybe," the Doctor said. "Maybe not. Doesn't really matter, we're not really going to get a chance to find out. You two hide. When you get the chance, follow them carefully towards their hideout. If we're going to have half a chance here, you're going to have to free the King."

As they came closer and closer, Miley and Martha began to back slowly away. The Doctor simply stood firm, his form resolute. With a wink to the girls, he cleared his throat, and began to call out to the approaching Sirenaga.

"I am hereby invoking Convention Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation," he called out. At once, the Sirenaga stopped moving, and began muttering to each other. With a sneer, one of the serpents slithered closer to him.

"You will be taken to the Rank Commander," the Sirenaga stated. It turned on its tail and began to slink slowly down the street. A few moments later, his companions began to follow.

* * *

"Oh, now that is just neat," the Doctor said with slight whimsy as he stepped around the Sirenaga control room towards Sissillia. "I mean how long have you been here to do this much redecorating? The permits alone must have taken weeks to-"

"This is what you invoke the Proclamation for," she hissed. "Small talk and fool's words?"

"Just a little chit-chat, no harm," the Doctor said with a slight whine. "But if it's all business you want, then fine."

He took his spectacles off and tucked them into the inner pocket of his jacket. Cold expression took his face as he stared at the Sirenaga leader.

"I don't know what you're looking for across the stars," he said firmly. "But you won't use the Earth to find it. You're hurting them, and I cannot allow that."

"How dare you," she spat in rage. "You dare to threaten us here?"

"What could possibly be so important that you would defy the Proclamation ton find it," the Doctor asked in confusion. "Surely you wouldn't risk the honor of the Armada for some silly little trinket."

"We're looking for Sirenos," she roared. "When you Time Lords opened your damned Cascade, we lost our navigation."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the Doctor said, his eyes growing haunted, and his voice softening. "Every world that was affected was lost to Medusa. There is no way to find it."

"You lie," Sissillia sneered. "The signal will continue until we get the coordinates."

"Then I'm afraid I have to stop you," the Doctor said resolutely.

"And just what chance do you think you have here," Sissillia said with a sinister chuckle. "My soldiers will tear you like butter should you move towards our equipment. You have zero chance of success."

"Oh I just can't believe it," the Doctor said, stretching his arms a bit. "I mean there's got to be one in a million. Sure you've got your troops armed hannahverfist, with enough firepower to blast me clear to Montana, but who said I needed your equipment?"

With a simple toss into the air, he flipped the echo locater out of his pocket and into a cradle in his left arm, his sonic in his right hand.

"Where did you hide that thing," Sissillia demanded, her eyes brimming with fury.

"Time Lord, remember," he said with a smirk. "Bigger on the inside and all that? Now just a flick of a signal and a proper song can reverse your signal, canceling it out."

"You may have technology tricks," she replied, a gleam of triumph winkling in her eyes. "But surely a Lord of Time cannot match a King of Rock and Roll in musical ability?"

"Well if I had a proper shower, I might be able to belt something out," the Doctor said with a snicker. "But in this case I'll just have to settle for a Princess of Pop."

He pointed the sonic towards the monitor, where Miley was sitting in Elvis' seat.

* * *

"Sweet niblets," Miley whispered to Martha as the two crept up to the tower where the Sirenaga had taken the Doctor. "This is insane. How are we supposed to sneak past all those snake-ladies?"

"Just think about it like the Doctor would," Martha advised with a shrug. "He wouldn't have a plan would he?"

"So what are we supposed to do when we get in there anyway," Miley asked. "Save a cheerleader?"

As she said this, a strike of lightning form the atmosphere hit the top of the broadcasting tower, knocking the vintage NBC logo to the street, nearly killing the girls.

"We'd better get inside before the peacock attacks," Miley said softly.

Sneaking into the building, Martha's eyes fell upon a pair of Sirenaga slowly slithering towards a nearby studio. Gesturing silently, she and Miley followed slowly. Inside, they nearly tripped over a bunch of cables strewn loosely across the room.

"Please, I need some water," Elvis' voice cried out. Miley glanced up to see the singer tied to chair, being forced to play. Looking around, she noticed the Sirenaga refining several mixing boards that seemed to be attached to cameras.

"You will continue to play human," one of them snarled. "Or we will dispose of her."

"You really are cold-blooded, you know that," he retorted. Suddenly with a wide-eyed burst of inspiration, Martha had an idea.

"I'll create a distraction," she told Miley. "You go grab a fire extinguisher as quickly as you can."

"Why," she began to ask, but Martha was already standing up. She bit her lip nervously as she crept out to the hallway.

"Oh this really looks bad," Martha said, taking on the concerned tone of a good doctor as she approached Elvis. The Sirenaga hissed in fury as they noticed her.

"How did you get in here," the one guarding the singer asked.

"I was sent down here to check him over, make sure his voice held out," she explained, crossing her fingers and hoping they would buy her excuse. "I mean, who else would you think could cover if this boy got a frog in his throat?"

"The nanites in the air would rejuvenate him, human," the Sirenaga said flatly, calling her bluff."

"Oh that's not good," Martha muttered nervously, a bead of sweat just beginning to form on her brow. As the Sirenaga began to slither close to herm she felt something cold and hard hit her feet. Glancing down, she smiled as she picked up the fire extinguisher and turned it on full blast, right in the Sirenaga's faces. With a shrill shriek, the Sirenaga crumpled to the ground.

"How did that kill them," Miley asked in shock as she rushed to Martha's side.

"It didn't," Martha quickly explained as she untied Elvis. "Grammar school biology, that's all. They're giant snakes, which makes them reptiles, and cold-blooded. You lower the body temperature they go to sleep easier than a pint of Rocky Road after EastEnders."

"You sure saved my life little ladies," Elvis said with a smirk as he kissed Martha on the cheek. As she blushed, he turned to Miley and did the same. "You both came just in the nick of time."

"But now what are we going to do," Miley asked, looking around the room. "Are we just supposed to leave?"

As if to answer her question, a monitor above the stage where Elvis had been playing flickered on. Everyone looked up to see the back of a well dressed Sirenaga. Martha supposed she must have been their leader.

"Surely I got to have one in a million," the Doctor's voice sounded from the screen. With a shared grin, the girls listened eagerly to the odd ramblings the Doctor rattled off to the Sirenaga. Suddenly, with a flash of insight, Miley's eyes went wide.

"He's talking to me," she exclaimed with a flash of insight. Sitting up on the stool to get a closer viewing angle, her eyes focused on the Sirenaga's shadow as she moved out of the way revealing the Doctor's handsome face.

"I'll just have to settle for a Princess of Pop," he said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter Seven: You and Me Together

"I don't know what to do," Miley cried over the monitor. Rubbing the back of his neck, the Doctor realized he had turned on the monitor just a moment too late.

"You need to sing something," he shouted into the monitor as Sissillia began hissing orders to her troops.

"I can't," Miley said, growing fearful as she heard the Sirenaga outside banging on her stage door trying to get in.

"Listen to me," the Doctor said, grabbing the monitor. Taking advantage of Sissillia's momentary distraction, he leaned in close. "Forget those noises. They'll stop soon enough. Just look at me, here and now. It's not about the future; it's not about the past. Just make this moment last. Look deep down inside yourself right now and just let it flow."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Miley gestured to Elvis. Nodding softly, he handed her his guitar. Choking back a few tears, she leaned forward, and let her fingers fall softly across the strings. Reflecting on the Doctor's words, there was only one face that came to her mind.

"True friends will go the ends of the earth, till they find the thing you need," she sang softly, the moisture from her cheeks falling onto the guitar. "Friends hang on…"

* * *

The images were shooting through her head randomly and chaotically. Nothing smade sense around her, it was as if she was watching someone else's' history. The skies brimmed with fire as two great races swarmed into each other. As quick as it came, the battle was over, and the stars began to grow cold and black. From the middle of the debris, three lights shot outwards, one into the dark, one into the light, and one seemingly into her. Her eyes craned around to see it land in what looked like Earth.

She began to focus closer and closer, letting this strange imagery fill her whole being, when a whisper began to distract her. Her eyes furrowed in confusion and the whisper grew louder and louder, the strange words becoming beautiful notes. The melody called to her, and the world around her began to fade.

"Miley," Lily whispered as her eyes cleared up. She looked around in confusion, but in the back of her head, the notes were still echoing. Biting her lip, she ran outside, grabbing a nearby scooter as she ran.

* * *

Sissillia roared in fury as several lights on a nearby console began to blink out, with greater and greater speed and frequency.

"It wasn't enough for you to let your war cut us off from blessed Sirenos," she hissed in pure unadulterated rage at the Doctor. "You deny us our only way home?"

"I'm sorry for your marooning," the Doctor said softly. "I really am. But that doesn't give you the right to sacrifice those less advanced than yourself to serve your needs."

"How is it these humans said it," Sissillia sneered. "Black pot calling a kettle?"

The Doctor looked downward, with a slightly embarrassed glance, and then looked up at her.

"I can help you," he said softly. "Please, let me help you, just leave them alone."

"Soldiers," Sissillia cried out. "What is the Prime Directive of the Isolated?"

"The Time Lords did this," the crew responded. "Time Lords are Mortal Enemies of the Sirenaga!"

"Please, we're not so different," the Doctor pleaded. "I'm cut off from my people too. We don't need to keep fighting."

"This battle may be lost to us," Sissillia spat. "But rest assured, Doctor, you will not be so lucky the next time! Sirenaga, withdraw!"

With flashes of light, the Sirenaga throughout the station teleported out. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Doctor headed down the stairs and out of the building, where he others were already waiting.

"What happened," Martha asked.

"Strategic retreat," the Doctor explained. "We won't be seeing them around for a while."

"So it's over," Miley asked hopefully.

"As over as Mikayla's 'good' period," a familiar voice cried out behind them. Miley turned around, face overcome with joy as Lilly ran up, and the girls embraced in a tight hug.

"I tell you Doctor," Elvis said with a chuckle. "First thing I think I'm gonna do when I get home is throw out my snakeskin boots."

"Nothin' but blue suede from now on," Martha asked with a smile.

"Huh," Elvis replied, as his eyes crossed in consideration. Everyone else's eyes went wide, as they shared a look. The Doctor smiled and shrugged.

"Well I think it was time we got going," the Doctor said softly. "You girls ready to go home?"

With a bit of a glance at each other, Miley and Lilly nodded in unison.

* * *

"We got the party with us…New Mexico high school disappears, baffling joint UNIT, FBI, and Torchwood agents…Knicks are up by six, with thirty seconds on the clock…"

"Aw c'mon son would you just pick somethin' already," Robbie Ray asked his son as the TV channel surfing began to drive him up the wall."

"Hey don't get mad at me," Jackson said with a shrug. "I'm not the one signing autographs!"

"Where is that girl," Robbie ray asked in complete confusion.

"lives in a pineapple under the sea…This is highly illogical Captain…"

"Give me that," he insisted as he snatched the remote out of Jackson's hands, not hearing the gust of wind in back of the limo.

* * *

"Back at the beginning," the Doctor as he stepped out of the TARDIS. "Well a few minutes later, so that crowd of fans has left."

"It's been so great meeting you," Martha said with a smile, as she hugged the girls goodbye.

"Well aside from that whole snake lady computer crisis thing," Lilly said with a smirk.

"You really saved the day Miley," The Doctor said warmly. Miley looked to the ground, eyes a bit distant in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"It...you…we…," Miley stammered, her eyes on the ground.

"What's wrong," he asked softly.

"Oh she's just being Miley," Lilly said, rubbing her friend on the head. "There's one thing I still don't get though."

"What's that," the Doctor asked her.

"What did the message they were getting mean," Lilly asked.

"What message," Martha asked her.

"When I was in that trance," Lilly explained. "I kept hearing the same four words over and over again. You are not alone. What does it mean?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," The Doctor said softly, his eyes a bit distant. "Well, you girls be good and stay in school and all that."

"Of course, "Lilly said with a grin. She waved as the Doctor and Martha stepped back into the TARDIS, and set off. As the box began to blink out of sight, Miley's eyes shot up, and she reached out.

"Wait," she whispered.

"For cryin' out loud," Robbie Ray called out from the limo. "You girls are slower than Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl in a three legged race!"

Wiping a bit of a tear from her eye, Miley turned around, and she and Lilly got in the limo, finally going home.

* * *

Doctor Who

Song of the Sirens by Chloe Stewart

* * *

David Tennant as the Doctor

Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle

Richard Stevens as Elvis Presley

Lou Albano as Mr. Phillips

Eartha Kitt as Sissillia

* * *

Doctor Who and all associated trademarks Copyright BBC

Hannah Montana and all associated trademarks Copyright of Disney

Sirenaga Armada and all associated trademarks Copyright Chloe Stewart

* * *


	9. Epilogue: Through Heaven's Eyes

"We just received word the Sirenaga offensive has failed," the blue-skinned technician informed her commander. "An outside agent apparently drove them out of Tennessee."

"What outside agent," the red-eyed man asked with scorn as he approached the screen. His eyes squinted in concentration as he looked over the information on the man.

"So the last of the Time Lords has chosen to interfere," he said with emotionless delivery. "Ah but this is quite helpful. His companion there is one we have been looking for quite some time."

"It just appears to be a weak human female, sir," the technician asked in confusion. "What possible help could that be to us?"

"It is not the place of a Forerunner to question her orders," he replied simply. "Your lot is merely to obey."

"Understood," she said apologetically. "What are my orders?"

"Report to Xhin Rutoan," he informed her. "You are hereby assigned to Project Hope and Destiny."

"The girl is a Window," she gasped. "I never thought they would look so weak."

"All the easier to do your job," her commander said resolutely. "One more thing. Solomon is not to learn of this."

She bowed as she turned and left the observation chamber. Folding his arms behind his back, her commander walked to the glass overlooking the cosmic plane beyond. His eyes glanced downwards in thought for a brief moment, then returned to monitoring the scenery.


End file.
